the elegance of the unloved
by bluaria
Summary: Quagsire has always be unloved, unwanted and rejected. Yet when being saved by a beautiful, loved and wanted leafeon he find that only bitterness lies in his heart, which slowly subsides to his unwanted but unloved bitter love for her. LeafeonxQuagsire.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Glace here! =D Well anyway, how are you? What's up? I'm really sorry for not updating the Lone Eevee yet, but I had a cool idea in mind for a new story and wanted to write it before it slipped. This is my second romance fanfic but to the readers who read my first as this one's less angsty. It has some angst and tragedy in the first chapter, though so be prepared. Now the reason why I wrote this fic is because quagsire needs more love here on fanfiction and I don't mean that he needs to be paired with some other pokémon. He needs to be loved by fanfiction pokémon writers and readers alike; he's an amazing pokémon. Slugma is also an amazing pokémon and they need to be revealed to the world. Quagsire also needs love with another pokémon so I'm doing a really cute but rarely seen pairing – quagsirexleafeon. Why doesn't this shipping have a name? Hmm… that's just sad. =/ Well, I'm going to have to think up a name for it! =D I'm absolutely sick and tired of doing the same disclaimer over and over again but I DO own quagsire and leafeon, okay? I have one in my PC box in my Platinum version so there! XD Please read and review._

_Glace_

**Quagsire's P.O.V**

I was suspended midair, my light-blue body twisted around so I faced the three contest judges. The sparkle of water pulse shimmered on my light-blue sleek skin, my tail waving bath and forth invitingly. My palepelt trainer, Minnie, had explained to me beforehand that is appeal was supposed to look refreshing and inviting. I certainly hoped it was.

As I locked eyes with the three judges – one a small bald palepelt, a taller palepelt dressed formally and lastly a female pink-haired palepelt who had healed me before we entered the contest hall. _She's a judge? _I mentally asked myself. I mentally shrugged and continued searching their eyes for some emotion. My heart sank when I deciphered the disappointment in their eyes. _We won't make it to the battle round. _

Minnie was constantly losing contests and was taking it out on me. What did _I _do? She should have trained me better instead of lazily sipping lemonade! She never blamed her chatot, Chatot when she lost! Secretly, I was afraid of what she would do now.

As I twirled down towards the ground I fired a whirlpool below my feet and rode it proudly, flicking my tail so water drops sparkled and slid off my skin. Then I froze the whirlpool with my well-practiced ice beam and stood in the middle of it, sending a glance at Minnie.

Minnie was bowing, her curly light-brown hair French braided with pink ribbon. I quickly followed suit, deeply bowing to the audience as applause rang out, winding around my ears. "Please, please, let Minnie go to the next round," I murmured, but inside I knew it was impossible.

I focused all my energy into my tail and slammed it down on the frozen whirlpool; breaking it easily with an iron tail. As glitter took the place of the whirlpool, I quickly walked off the stage with Minnie.

"All right, Quagsire!" she cheered, grinning at me. "We have to make it to the next round; you did awesomely. If I do say so myself." She smiled arrogantly and proceeded to the waiting room.

I sighed. Hopefully, her words were true – however, if she didn't make it then I didn't even want to know what would happen to me. Would she stop giving me meals for a week? Would I be given away for sale or adoption? I shuddered as my stomach felt sick with apprehension.

Slowly, the last coordinator walked through the doorway and I felt odd. Vivian's voice rang through the speakers and all the coordinators leaned forward eagerly. My heart felt heavy as Minnie leaped up and down in excitement.

"So now, after all those wonderful and amazing appeals the judges have come to a decision! Eight coordinators will proceed to the next round! Are you ready, people? Well, here are the amazing eight!" The screen was replaced by an electric bulletin board. Eight pictures appeared on the screen – two plum-heads, a pinkette, a blonde, a brunette, a black-haired boy, a twenty-year old woman and lastly an old man.

My heart sank, as my worst nightmare appeared before me. Minnie turned towards me, her face purple with anger. A vein throbbed in her temple as she glared at me. I shivered quietly in fear.

"Quagsire, we need to have a little talk outside." The anger in her voice was concealed by fake kindness and playfulness.

I breathed heavily, following my trainer hesitantly. All my instincts told me to run far, far away from this little palepelt who was much more heartless and evil than she appeared to be. Yet I continued to walk behind her, following her reluctantly, all my instincts telling me that I would regret it.

She led me to an old, worn bridge. Underneath the bridge swarmed many different grass type pokémon, all busy doing their work. I shivered and backed away in terror; I hated grass types. They were my only weakness; they injured me so badly that I felt like dying. I could die if I suffered at all those grass type pokémon's paws, hands, feet or whatever.

Minnie stared at me for a moment, her eyes flaming with rage. "You, you worthless pokémon! No, you don't deserve to be called to a pokémon; you're a worthless _thing_!" she snarled. I flinched, backing away as the endless stream of insults continued. "I give you shelter, food and protection and you can't even win a contest! Well, it's not surprising since you're so _ugly._" She jabbed a finger into my chest thus making me wince.

"You never learn! What the hell do you take yourself for? You're one of the most ugly things I've ever seen and that are saying a lot. Whenever I look at you I could call a freaking _grimer _beautiful! You make a shellfish look graceful and a slugma pretty! I have had fucking enough." She returned me into the pokéball.

For a moment I was trapped in the small, dark space. I closed my eyes, trying to forget the unpleasant words, which mockingly ran through my mind. "Am I really that ugly?" I whispered to myself. "I am that much of a klutz?"

Before I could ponder those words, I was sent out once more. As my form materialized, I looked around in confusion; where was Minnie? Suddenly I felt the sensation that I was falling… down and down.

I squirmed, shrieking out in despair and surprise. I glanced down and saw the grass types bustling away; engrossed in their work. Terror seized me as I fell in the middle of the swarms and swarms of grass types.

"Intruder! Intruder!" I heard voices screaming. I lay there, eyes closed; hoping they wouldn't notice me.

Suddenly I felt barbed vines lashing at me. I screamed in pain, my eyes flicking open suddenly. Razor-sharp leaves cut through my light blue skin; plants gripped me and threw me about; a beam of white-hot energy connected with my body. "Stop it! _Stop, please, just stop!" _I screamed, scrabbling at my eyes.

In response I felt the energy being sucked out of my body, draining me and replacing my pleas with screams and cries of pain. "Stop it!" I lashed out blindly, writhing on the ground.

The sudden sensation of my body being sawed in half came as a blade of green sliced through my arm. "Leave me alone!" I wailed, rolling around helplessly.

I couldn't take this any longer. This had to be a bad, bad dream; just a nightmare. As a began to black out, I caught the sight of Minnie, her arms crossed and an evil smirk on her lips.

"Maybe, this is a fitting way for an ugly one to die… to die a ugly death." I whispered to myself, barely realizing that someone was standing over me protectively.

Slowly, slowly, I slipped away to the black arms, which reached out to me – almost as ugly as I was.

_It nearly broke my heart to write this chapter. I love quagsire and this hopefully will show some people that he isn't that bad. Anyway, this was originally intended to be a one-shot but now I'm changing it to a story. So, I'm going to ask you all a question:_

_What should the leafeonxquagsire shipping be called? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this is the second chapter of the elegance of the unloved. Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. [Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and if I did this stupid disclaimer wouldn't be needed.] By the way guys, I've changed my pen name if you didn't notice, and don't worry - I'm still the same writer. :D_

_- Dorkaclious_

* * *

><p><strong>Quagsire's P.O.V<strong>

I felt dizzy. Something cold was placed on my usually cool blue-skinned shoulder, while my body lay on a cool floor.

Confusion washed over me as I realized my body felt bruised and worn. What had I been doing? I frantically searched my mind for _anything _which would shed some light on my situation. The result: nothing.

I paused. Then I decided to do the rational, the _logical _thing; I panicked.

"Where in Mew am-" I leaped to my feet but trailed off in shock at what I saw.

I was in a moderate-sized cave with a moss floor. The moss was cool underneath my webbed feet and the cave's ceiling was high. Near a tiny pool of water - _water_, my element was here! - were herbs sorted neatly into piles. I noticed that a wad of moss, soaked in water, had fallen on the ground.

"Where I am?" I wondered. "What happened to me?"

"You went through a brutal beating, back there." A melodic, soft voice sounded. It had a determined but serious edge to it.

I whipped towards the sound of the voice. My whole body ached as I did so which, I winced to. My eyes landed on a shadow in the corner of the cave. "Who are you..?" I asked.

"Don't do that, you'll strain yourself. You're in a bad condition," it replied.

"I don't care! Show yourself, unless you are a coward!" I snapped. The shadow stiffened but stepped forward.

The shadow was an elegant, graceful pokemon. She had soft tan-colored fur with green paws, ears and a green-tail tip. Curling up from her head was a single large leaf. Her brown eyes were narrowed and cautious. "You're a leafeon?" I asked.

The leafeon nodded curtly. "I am a leafeon who saved your life. Not many grass types would show mercy to a water type." She confirmed.

I reeled in shock. "Saved me? Why did I need to be saved? What happened? Why I am covered in these bruises and why does my body ache so much?" I frantically asked. More questions raced into my mind which formed a small lake.

The leaf pokemon hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded in reply. "Well, your trainer released you in the middle of a busy grass-type area. They instantly turned on you and attacked you until your body was covered in bruises and I saved you. I can't bear to see violence." She turned her back on him.

I blinked. So that was what happened! There was a trainer? I had a whitefeet as I trainer? My memory was tattered and I was confused. At least I knew why I was here. "Thank you for saving me," I said sincerely.

She whipped around and I flinched at the anger that burned in her eyes. "Any sane pokemon would do that! Are you implying that I have some special feelings towards _you_?" she spat.

I held my ground. "No, but its common courtesy that you thank a pokemon who saved you; unless you deem yourself so proud that you don't accept simple thanks!" I retorted.

Her rage subsided. "I apologize," she muttered. "You're welcome though. You're trainer seemed vile, but she was merely a kit. How could she do something so cruel?" she blinked.

I shrugged. "I don't remember anything. Expect that there was a small whitefeet with curly hair..." I trailed off.

She stared at me. "She looked like that but you can't remember anything? I wonder how... oh, Mew! How could they beat you until you lost your memory?" she asked herself.

I stared at my feet. "At least I'm alive. I have a feeling my assailants would have killed me if it wasn't for you," I said.

The leafeon nodded. "I don't have a feeling; I know they would. Not many have love for water types here," she replied. Her eyes darted over him.

I nodded as a pregnant pause filled the air. "Do I have the honor of getting your name?" I asked.

"My name is Leafeon," she replied. She rolled her eyes. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Oh..." I paused. "...My name's Quagsire." I scratched my head uncertainly. It was the only place which, wasn't bruised.

Leafeon padded to one of the piles. She gripped some marigold in her jaws and chewed them into a pulp. She then placed it on a small wound on my leg which was dressed with horsetail and marigold. She placed the fresh marigold on it.

I glanced at the dressed wound. It seemed fresh rather than old. "You rolled onto a thorn," Leafeon answered. Her brown eyes were bored.

I stepped forward, ignoring the pain. "You're very pleasant company," I said sarcastically. "Don't healers converse with their invalids?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "You've lost your memory. You need to rest; I'll give you a dosage of elderberry with a hint of honey. I need to find herbs which, help with memory loss." She pushed me towards the moss floor with a paw. "Everything is available here. This is grass type territory; the secret place where all herbs grow, each flower and each flora."

I lay down. My eyes darted over the pile of herbs which, she walked to. Her careful eyes spotted a small, dark-hued berry which topped the pile. She slathered some honey on the berry and gripped it carefully between her teeth. She padded towards me and dropped the berry in my webbed hand. I dropped the berry in my mouth and chewed.

The berry was amazing! It tasted of summertime, sweetness and cool water under the blistering sun. I felt a summer breeze that tingled my ears. The honey sweetened the berry, but made it all the more nicer to eat. Slowly, I felt my eyelids drooping. My black eyes closed and I gave in to the lull of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leafeon's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed as the water type fell asleep. His soft snores were accompanied by gentle breathing. He would be fine, or I hoped he would be. There was no telling what would happen if another grass-type found him alone.

I shook my head. "Stop being negative," I chastised myself. I walked out without a glance back.

Outside it was warm and sunny. The rays of light were absorbed by my leaf; hopefully my meal would taste good. I quickly scanned the meadow and river for any grass type pokemon - or pokemon at all - and was satisfied when it was clear. He would be safe, then. I offered up a quick prayer of thanks to Celebi and Shaymin - both the goddesses whom I worshipped.

Blossom River's waters flowed down into Celebi Lake, where the elders were located. I disliked most of the elders as they were pompous, haughty, proud or pathetic. One, of them, however, was an excellent healer. She, unfortunately, was also my enemy.

I padded downstream briskly. The white clover and milkweed waved in my face, in an attempt to entice me. I ignored the aromatic scent which, was emitted from the flowers. I soon reached the lake.

The lake was huge. It formed the shape of Celebi holding a time flower. Flowers littered the edges of the lake and in the middle of the lake was an island. The island supposedly held fields of time flowers and a small cave which held a time rose. It was extremely hard to approach and even the most seasoned swimmers had trouble reaching Rose Isle.

I spotted a group of pokemon gossiping by the shore. I padded over to them and one of them noticed me. "Leafeon," he greeted, his tone cool.

There were four elders. The head was a sceptile, Sceptile; a proud and pushy pokemon who had access to the most comfortable cave here. He was fit and slim. He also had an amazingly overprotective fan club. I personally hated him.

The second elder was a jumpluff, Laylee. She was gentle and sweet but also very determined. She was hard against water types due to the fact her mate was killed by one. She had a son, Krucso; a determined and dashing young vileplume. I liked her.

The third elder was cacturne, Caturne. He was snarky and two-faced. He was also very slippery, but very handsome. He was charming and suave when needed - just like Sceptile. He was Sceptile's chief crony. I disliked him but he ran after me. He was trying to charm me into being his mate.

The fourth and last elder was the youngest. She was a bellosom, Bellosom. She was graceful but haughty. She also was pretty and had a fan club. She was an excellent healer and we hated each other.

"Sceptile," I replied. Sceptile eyed me uncomfortably. I stared at him. My objective was to scare him and it seemed to be working.

Laylee ran up to me. She touched my leaf with one of her cotton-y hands. "Hello there, Leafeon. Has Shaymin been kind to you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Shaymin and Celebi have been very kind. How fares you?"

Lay lee smiled. "I am fine. Celebes has been extremely kind to me this season. I have been gifted berries and sweet flowers day after day." Her eyes shone.

I half-smiled dryly. "How is Krucso?" I asked. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

Laylee nodded. "I know. He's been interested in the history of our goddesses," she replied. "He spends days setting in those old ruins which, have been overrun with flowers. He stares at the carvings, trying to decipher them."

My eyes widened in concern. Krusco was never very interested in Celebi or Shaymin. Why was there a sudden interest? The young vileplume was never much of a historymon. "Why the sudden interest in history?" I asked discreetly.

Laylee glanced around at the other elders. They were all discreetly eavesdropping while talking to one other. "I don't know," she whispered.

I nodded. "Anyway, Bellosom, I came for you."

Bellosom turned sharply. I noticed she had been chatting with Cacturne. "Why?" she asked, haughtily. She stuck her button-like nose in the air.

I suppressed the urge to growl. "I came here to ask you something. You _are _the best healer right?" I asked innocently.

Bellosom puffed up her skirt. "Obviously," she huffed, "but why do you ask? What do you need?" she asked.

I flinched. "I need to know herbs for memory loss," I replied.

Bellosom's eyes widened. "Are you sure it's that urgent?" she asked. Her eyes were round with fear.

I nodded. "Yes. A very dear friend of mine has lost his memory," I explained.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that would be impossible."

"It's impossible to find a cure?"

"No. It's impossible to get the cure." Her tone was guarded.

I glanced at her. "Why?" I asked.

She didn't look at me. "The cures for memory loss are on Rose Isle."


End file.
